


I'll Put You Out of Your Misery

by kimaris



Series: Mafia AU (Winteriron/Stony/Stuckony) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dark Steve Rogers, M/M, MafiaAU, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, and a new arm, power bottom tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: Tony Stark, also called as the "Emperor", current head of the Stark Family, has the whole weekend to figure out the enigma that is James Barnes. His meeting with Hydra could either lead to even more success for his family and SI, or their complete downfall.In the end, it's only about figuring out if Barnes would kill him or if he turns out to be just like the others, a stray for Tony to take home.





	I'll Put You Out of Your Misery

**Author's Note:**

> apologizing here alr if there are any mistakes, this was a product of too much coffee and an unhealthy fascination with anything related to mafia

 

 ******1.**  


 

“Do you mind repeating that for me?” It was more of a demand and less of a question, and the _Emperor_ , Tony Stark, makes that evident in his tone. Expression unimpressed, he helps himself to a glass of rum. He downs the liquor in one take before settling on a more comfortable position on his chesterfield.

 

In front of him, his personal driver, Happy, clears his throat. “Um, the young boss was caught in a… _mess_ of some sort, but boss it wasn’t--” he stops when Tony waves his hand dismissively.

 

“I know, I get it.” Tony says, fingers interlacing. “It’s just a _‘wrong timing’_ thing. Isn’t it?” He nods once before continuing. “See, what I don’t understand is this. Why wasn’t I notified sooner? And no, _hush_ , don’t give me that you-have-a-meeting-boss bullshit, Happy. Didn’t I say that Peter’s safety comes first before anything else? Now, enlighten me as to why not only was _I_ the last person to know about this, but also _why the fuck_ was Peter there in the first place? I don’t remember giving him the permission to snoop around for me, we got Natasha and Pepper for that, am _I_ right?” He emphasizes the question with a tilt of his head, and before him, Happy visibly gulps.    

 

“Yes, of course you’re right, sir.” Happy replies instantly, “B-But the young boss was… _persuasive_. I know I shouldn’t have--”

 

Tony stops him from talking again, of course, he knows how eloquent Peter could be when he wants something, but still. If getting caught in the middle of a raid wasn’t bad enough, just add the fact that it was one of Hydra’s bases that got raided and everything suddenly sounds even worse.

 

And, if _that_ still isn’t bad enough, the police force have been on edge as of lately. Torn between waiting and just fucking go for it. They’ve been monitoring Hydra for quite a while now, and they’re just waiting for that one particular movement that would enable them to take down the organization’s higher ups instead of the lower level mafiosi and associates. Tony knows all of this, why? Well, it’s because the general himself was feeding him the information--which, Tony would like to point out, is strictly confidential. But Tony is a clever, _clever_ man, and he’s been in this game for so long now that he might as well come up with some new rules.  

 

Pursuing that contract with the military was one of his smartest moves, Stark Industries would provide weapons for them and in return, all he asked for was information ( _“Come on, Fury. You have to admit, I’m asking for so little here, yeah?” He says with a shrug, Fury stares at him, “Information can be deadly when improperly utilized, Stark.” Tony just grins, “Well, good thing you’re talking to one of the smartest people in the world, ha.” and with a more serious tone, he adds, “Besides, you don’t really think I’d let Hydra have any kind of advantage over my company or my family, don’t you? They have yet to pay for the silly things they’ve done and I’m not giving them another chance to do it again. I’m sure you understand. You either help me take them down, or you go against me. Pick wisely, Fury. Which one is more beneficial in the long run?”_ ).    

 

“Whatever, just make sure it doesn’t happen again. I mean that, Happy.” He stares at the other man, “I would _hate_ to take some unnecessary action if this happens again.”

 

Happy’s only reply was a timid nod.

 

“Good, now tell Peter to get his fucking ass in here.”

 

Once Happy leaves the room, Tony exhales loudly. He knows it’s unfair to take his anger out on Happy, but goddamn, he can’t help his patience.

 

Oh well, he’d make up for it. Tony takes out his phone and quickly clears any work schedule Pepper has for the weekend. He knows Pepper hates it when he does it without informing her first, but, _eh_ , she’d thank him later...maybe, probably.

 

Tony speed dials Pepper and the woman answers after the third ring.

 

“Do I want to ask why you’re calling me at,”Pepper pauses as if she’s checking something, “two in the morning? _Christ_ , Tony. Go sleep.”

 

Tony laughs at the greeting, “Ah, Pepper, the love of my life--”

 

“We both know that’s not true, Tony.”

 

Tony laughs some more, “Alright, alright, always so impatient, Ms. Potts.” He runs a hand through his locks, sighing. “You’re cleared for the weekend, take Happy with you to Malibu, take a break and have fun or something. I’ve got things handled here.”

 

He can already hear Pepper’s protests even though she hasn’t said anything yet.

 

“But, Tony--”

 

 _Ah_ , there it is.

 

“Nope, like I said. I got things covered. Now, that would be all, Ms. Potts. Go back to your beauty sleep and enjoy your weekend.”

 

Pepper sighs in resignation. “Got it, Mr. Stark…” she halts, then adds with a chortle, “You better not do anything stupid while we’re gone. Good night, Tony.”

 

Tony waits for Pepper to end the call before standing up. He pulls on his tie and rolls his shoulders.

 

Time to deal with his troublesome kid.

  


**x**

  


The next morning, he calls for a brief meeting. Of course, it’s Steve (his wonderful, loyal Steve) that arrives first. Up till this day, Tony can’t understand how Steve can function with only 4 hours of sleep, then again, he doesn’t have any right to judge since he himself has a crappy sleeping pattern. Anyway, as if Steve’s very presence isn’t enough, he struts in the room with a large cup of coffee (Tony moans, _always_ a slut for coffee) and a plate of grilled cheese. “Oh, Cap, this is why you’re my favorite.” Tony sighs as he reaches for the cup with one hand and with the other, he wraps it around the blonde male’s neck, pulling him lower.

 

Steve grins shyly when he felt Tony pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, nuzzling the smaller male’s cheek in return. Tony smells _so_ good.

 

“Pretty early for a meeting, even for you, Tony.” Steve says, brushing his fingers against Tony’s cheek. “Is everything okay?”

 

Tony stares at Steve for a couple of seconds, simply appreciating the view. Steve himself was busy staring back at him, well, he’s more like studying every feature of Tony even though Tony’s pretty sure Steve has him memorized from head to toe. Tony hums, tilting his head to the side when he feels Steve’s fingers trailing down from his jaw to his neck, inviting the blonde male for some more.

 

“Other than stressing over Peter last night,” He starts, closing his eyes when Steve leans down to pepper kisses along his neck, “Everything’s fine and dandy. I’m still upset at Peter for sneaking out, the kid’s going to be the end of me I’m telling you, but yeah, he did get some _interesting_ information.” Tony lets out a shaky sigh when Steve starts licking his skin, ever the naughty one. He pulls on Steve’s hair, not too rough but firm enough to remind the latter that even in such position, Tony’s still in charge. “He’s learning so much from Natasha, I don’t know whether to be worried or be proud.”

 

A new yet familiar voice joins in, “You definitely should be proud, antoshka.”

 

“ _Christ_ !” Tony did not shriek in an unmanly manner, he did _not_.

 

“Pft,” another voice pipes in, “No, it’s just Natasha.”

 

Tony places a hand on his chest, calming down himself as he glares at the two major possible reasons for a heart attack. Beside him, Steve just laughs ( _the nerve??_ ), settling a hand on the back of Tony’s neck and squeezes gently as if to placate the man.

 

“Do you guys not know how to knock? Fucking fuck, you do this every time! If I die because of heart attack I’m suing you both.”

 

Clint, the more annoying one, snickers as he sits on the goddamn table. “How can you sue us when you’re dead already? Besides, you love us too much, Stark.” He leans closer and makes those stupid kissy noises to mock him. Behind him, Natasha smiles a little, but Tony knows better, the amusement dancing in her eyes tells so much more.

 

Tony scoffs and pushes Clint’s face away, “No, I _hate_ you two. No love in there, just pure, unadulterated hate.”

 

Natasha moves closer and pecks Tony on his cheek. “You’re a terrible liar, Tony.” She goes to take a seat on the left side, eyes still alight with mischief.

 

Clint, the fucker, stayed on the table, grinning like the madman that he is. Tony’s long given up explaining the use of chairs to Clint, so even though it’s annoying and makes Tony look unprofessional he lets it be.

 

Tony looks at Steve and waves for him to take a seat as well then he grabs his coffee and leans back on the chair.

 

“I would wait for Rhodey, but even _I_ am not that stupid to wake him up this early. So that means it’s just us...well, for now. Given that, anything you’ll hear will stay here, at least until I’ve confirmed some things and have finalized my plan. Am I understood?” It wasn’t really constructed as a question, but nobody would dare point it out.

 

Seeing them nod silently made Tony grin, he takes a sip of his coffee then takes out his phone, typing something quickly on the screen and in a second a hologram pops out in front of them.

 

There’s an image of a man with shoulder length hair, face fully covered by the mask and goggles he’s wearing. Obviously, it’s impossible to tell how the guy really looks like, but Tony’s working on it. The man has a metal arm, and Tony focuses his attention on it. “This guy here is one of Hydra’s, however, according to intel, he didn’t join willingly. Now, I’m sure we’re all aware about how dirty those scums work. Remember those missing people reports? Fury informed me that majority of the cases traces back to Hydra, apparently they also have a knack on experimenting on people. _God_ , they make me look normal.”

 

Clint snickers at that, “We can assure you you’re far from normal, Stark.” He jerks his chin on the direction of the hologram, “If what Fury’s saying is true, how would Mr. Mysterious be of any help?”

 

“I was going to start explaining, but you butted in.” Tony rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, but there’s an amused smirk on his face. “Interestingly, Mr. Mysterious was responsible for ensuring Peter’s safety last night. You’re teaching him things he doesn’t need to know, Natasha,” he pauses as he looks at Natasha, eyes squinting for a second, smirk still on his face. “Anyway, I only know what Peter told me and we all know how dramatic he can get when he’s storytelling, but the gist is that our guy right here spotted him and helped him out of the base just in time the police got in. Why he did that, I have no idea, but if he’s a real Hydra goon, he’d know who Peter is and won’t hesitate to--” Tony resists the urge to shudder at the mental image of his _son_ (not biologically, but who cares) getting hurt, “--maim him, if not kill him.”

 

To his left, Natasha crosses her arms, brows furrowed. “So I assume what you’re saying is that, he’s either completely stupid _or_ he’s on undercover for someone else.”

 

“ _Or_ ,” Steve butts in, “He can still be under Hydra, but as Tony mentioned earlier, he can be one of the victims. If that’s the case, we have to help him, Tony.” Steve says and turns his attention on Tony, looking at him with that pitiful look he’s mastered long before.

 

Tony groans, not wanting to look back at Steve. “We’re not exactly the type to help, Steve, you know that. One of our objectives is to bring down Hydra, remember? We’re either the predator or the prey in this game, darling. And you know damn well that I’m a predator.”

 

If possible, Steve looks even sadder. How dare him.

 

“But, you said. The victims--”

 

“I know what I said, honey. But nothing’s sure yet, okay? What if this guy is just a damn good actor after all? I won’t go helping someone who can stab me on the back, figuratively and literally.”

 

“I agree with Tony on this one, Steve. We can’t risk too much.” Natasha says and Tony sends her a grateful look.

 

Steve slumps a little on his seat, and if they were in a different situation, Tony would find it ridiculous. Well, he still do find it ridiculous, because Steve can be gentle and kind but his personality turns a complete 180 whenever he deals with the people trying to get to Tony, ah, his wonderful, _wonderful_ , Steve.

 

“I’m not saying I won’t be doing anything, Steve. Stop giving me that look.” Tony smiles softly when Steve perks up a little. What a big dog. Or a wolf, _yes_ , that fits him better. “If and _only_ if I can prove that Mr. Mysterious is safe, then we can use him to bring down Hydra, then we’d be able to _help_ those victims you want to save so much.”

 

Clint had the audacity to eat his long forgotten grilled cheese, “What are you planning, Stark? ‘Cause no offense, that look you got now? That’s the one that says you’re up to no good.”

 

“ _Wow_ , you’re a little shit.” Tony scoffs.

 

“If I’m little what would that make you then?”  

 

“Why you--” Tony’s midway to reaching Clint when Steve gently pushes him back to his seat, Clint, being the bastard that he is, laughs loudly. “You best be careful, motherfucker, one of these days I’d murder you in your sleep.”

 

Clint laughs louder.

 

Natasha shakes her head, “Children.” She murmurs, “If you’re done, can we go back to the plan, now?”

 

Tony glares at Clint for a little longer before huffing, crossing his arms before looking at Natasha. “The plan is simple.” He says, “I’ll go meet the guy personally.”

 

Silence.

 

Well, Tony wouldn’t say he didn’t expect such response. Still, it’s funny enough that a grin curls on his lips.

 

“Excuse me?” Steve blinks, “Did I hear that right? You’ll meet him?” When Steve only receives a slow nod in return, he frowns. “You can’t do that, Tony! This is Hydra we’re talking about, what if they do something? Hell no. You’re not going anywhere near them!”

 

Tony rolls his eyes at that, “Just to remind you something, darling. I’m the _boss_ here, I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why you got shot in the neck.” Clint utters, frown as deep as Steve’s.

 

“That was one time, Clint.” Tony shrugs, “I got back stronger anyway, so I don’t see any reason for you guys to mull over this. Also, Hydra has been trying to get me to sign a contract with them as a weapons dealer for years now, so if I pay them a visit and say that Stark Industries is interested in hearing their terms, things would be much easier.”

 

“I’m still not agreeing with this, Tony.” Steve insists,

 

“You don’t need to, I’m doing it whether you agree or not.” Tony waves his hand dismissively when he sees Steve gritting his teeth. Really, what a protective wolf. “Besides, I can’t just overlook this,” he points at the metal arm, “That’s my fucking design right there, I had JARVIS scan it and everything. Hydra didn’t do my design any justice though, so  fuck them. If I see whoever this is there and find that he’s just a plain idiot, I’d rip his arm off. Stupid people have no right to use any of my creation, even if I wasn’t the one who assembled it personally. _God_ , those noobs.”

 

A sigh, “Alright, Tony.” Natasha says eventually.

 

Steve is starting to look angrier by the second, impressively though, he kept his mouth shut. Clint opted to focus on _Tony’s_ food, but Tony knows that Clint would listen to each and every word that would come out of his mouth.

 

“Good, great. _See_? Isn’t it nice when we all agree on something?” Tony claps his hands, “Natasha, darling, do send an email to, uh, who’s handling Hydra’s account again? Is it still Rumlow?”

 

“No, It’s Alexander Pierce. Last I heard, Rumlow was sent to handle things with A.I.M.”

 

Tony clicks his tongue, “Ah, A.I.M. That’s another issue to handle for another day. Imagine the horror if Hydra and A.I.M ends up working together, that would make them harder to take down. We should work on this faster. Natasha, do let Pierce know that I’d like to schedule a meeting with him this weekend, preferably in one of their warehouses in Queens. He wouldn’t ask about the location because he’s stupid, so there’s no need to worry about that. They’d be grateful enough that I decided to grace them with my presence, even though it’d fuck them all in the end.” He smirks deviously. “Luckily, if the rumors are true, and our guy is one of their greatest hitters, then I’d see him there.”

 

“Who would you be taking with you then? I’d volunteer but I prefer doing my job from a distance.” Clint says then spares a glance at Steve’s direction, the latter’s still brooding. Ha. “You can’t take Steve with you either, Hydra would be too guarded and you guys might end up dealing with something that’s too much even for you both.”

 

Tony can’t help but laugh at that, “Oh, _please_ , birdbrain.” He stands up and as if to pull out Steve from one of his moods, he plops down on the man’s lap gracelessly, arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck. “Steve can handle them, would probably enjoy it as well. You would, wouldn’t you, _honey_?” Tony coos, chastely pecking Steve on the mouth.

 

“Mhm.” Steve nods dazely.

 

“I won’t be taking you either, though.” Tony shushes the other with a finger on his lips, “Hush, as much as I hate to admit it, Clint’s got a point. I have to look like I’m not there to terrorize them, build a friendly atmosphere and all that shit. So for that reason, I’ll be taking Peter with me.”

 

Natasha cocks a brow, “What? I thought you don’t want your boy doing the dirty work?”

 

“He won’t, he’d literally just be accompanying me. Besides, it’s Peter who saw the man, he’d know him right away. If luck’s on our side, then I won’t have to do anything drastic, might even be able to seduce Mr. Mysterious just enough to let him spill. However, if things turn sour, I’ll have you on call. Clint would be in position far enough that Hydra would have no suspicion, but near enough that it would be easy to take anyone down if needed. Natasha, you can scout the area, let me know if there’s anything not adding up...and, you can play while you’re at it. And you,” he looks at Steve, tapping the tip of the blonde’s nose. “You’ll stay here like the good boy that you are, seriously, I have Pepper and Happy on break for the weekend, so someone has to watch over here while I’m out. Rhodey can handle anything SI related.”

 

Steve stays silent for a while before sighing in resignation. “At least bring a gun with you, gonna have to protect not only yourself but Peter too.”

 

Tony grins a cheshire grin, “Steve, I don’t need a gun to finish someone off.” He taps on Steve’s nose again, “But to calm you down, I’d bring something with me. Not a gun though, too suspicious, a knife would be easier to hide, I’ll settle with that.”

 

He claps again, eyes bright with excitement, “Now that we’ve come up with a decision, I say this meeting is over. Go enjoy your morning, Clint, Natasha.”

 

When the two were gone, Tony shifts his attention back to Steve, twisting around so he’s more comfortably settled on the larger man’s lap.

 

“I know you’re not happy with my decision, Steve.” Tony whispers, nuzzling Steve before peppering the latter’s face with soft kisses. “But you have to trust me on this one, I’m not the _Emperor_ for nothing. The sooner we take down Hydra, the better. You do agree with that one, right?”

 

Steve pulls him closer, large warm hands settled on narrow hips. “I do, I just don’t want you to get hurt again, Tony.” He cups Tony’s cheek with one hand, and then he’s kissing him, slow and passionate. When Steve pulls back, he presses their foreheads together and adds, “I’ll rip them apart if they try anything, Tony. You know I would. Just like what I did with Tiberius, _God_ , just remembering his filthy hands touching you is making me angry, Tony, _oh_ Tony.”

 

Tony feels Steve squeezing his hips tighter, but he lets the man be. Instead, he runs his fingers through blonde locks and kisses Steve one more time. “I know, honey. But like I said, just trust me on this. It’ll be done before you know it.”

  


**x**     

        

That night, after briefing Peter with their plans for the weekend, and after the much, _much_ preferred way to drain Steve’s excess energy, Tony resumed on gathering information. Naked and still damp with sweat _(so worth it though)_ , Tony’s back is pressed on the headboard, laptop on his lap and while it makes moving a bit difficult, he doesn’t remove Steve’s arm that is wrapped around his waist.

 

He’s in the middle of reading an article regarding the cases of the missing people when his AI, JARVIS, asks for his attention through the earpiece.

 

“ _Sir_?”

 

“JARVIS? You found anything for me, buddy?”

_“Yes, sir. I’ve traced the image Mr. Parker sent you, the image was not of the finest quality so all I have is a name, sir.”_

 

Tony sits straight at that, shushing Steve softly when the latter groaned in his sleep.

 

“Spill it, JARVIS. I’d like to know who’s the lucky person I’d be meeting.”

 

His AI was quiet for a couple of seconds, as if he was hesitating.

 

Weird, JARVIS has never done that before.

 

“JARVIS? Buddy?”

_“...The image matched with a Mr. James Buchanan Barnes, sir. I looked him up for you and it appeared that he used to be in the same team as Mr. Rogers back in the military. He left the army when he got incapacitated, a year after you picked up Mr. Rogers.”_

 

‘ _Picked up’_ Tony muses, why is it that everyone tells him that what he’s doing is not recruiting, but simply picking up strays? Oh well, it works for him in the end anyway, Steve’s loyalty to him is a solid proof for that.

 

_“His name also matches with one of the missing people, sir. I do believe it was him who helped Mr. Parker, but to ensure you, sir, I would run a test again.”_

 

Tony hums, already busy with his thoughts. “That would be nice, J. Thank you. Just let me know if you find anything else.”

 

_“Of course, sir.”_

 

Tony looks at Steve’s sleeping form, reaching out to brush his hair. He chuckles under his breath when Steve tilts his head a little, as if he’s craving for more.

 

“Looks like you’ll be reuniting with a _friend_ soon, darling.”

 

This is going to be _so_ fun.    

  
  


 

 

 

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> i finally have the time to set up a tumblr account, wowza!  
> come talk to me and let's cry over our ships ;v;
> 
> chiefcarnesiel.tumblr.com


End file.
